The Orange Sun Man
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Kelanjutan dari "Red Hair Man". Tentang asal mula Changmin terjebak kegilaannya dan sosok sesungguhnya pria rambut merah itu. (Changmin-Yunho/TVXQ/NC-17 (for theme)/Angsty, absurd, depressed). warning: death chara.


Jumpa lagi dengan saia! Sesuai dengan janji maka sekarang saia kasih spin-off "The Red Hair Man" (ya kemarin salah ketik judul pas publish, mustinya pake awalan "the").

Saia tidak tahu apakah reader sekalian lebih banyak yang paham dengan isi ceritanya atau asli bingung total. Sebenarnya asal dibaca baik-baik dan teliti pasti sudah dapat jawabannya karena saia sudah menyebutkannya dengan gamblang di belakang. Tapi dengan fic yang ini semoga semakin jelas ya, setidaknya kenapa Changmin bisa berhalusinasi seperti itu.

Yup, the red hair man itu hanya halusinasi.****

:::

* * *

**The Orange Sun Man**

Side story of "The Red Hair Man"

Changmin-Yunho/NC-17 (for theme)/Yaoi

Warning: character death, depression, angsty

(semoga ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mematikan salah satu dari mereka)

* * *

_Yuugeri ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou._

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara._

_(In the evening I saw with you the orange sun._

_You were look like going to cry, eternal goodbye)_

* * *

"Min-ah!"

Changmin refleks langsung menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu memang selalu "memanggilnya" di saat ada maupun tak ada. Seorang laki-laki lebih tua dua tahun dari Changmin itu tampak berlari kecil ke arahnya. Langkah kakinya sempat tersandung pasir pantai yang berat namun tak mempedulikannya. Dia tersenyum cerah.

Changmin ikut tersenyum. "Ah...hyung! Kamu mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Benar kan tokonya tidak jauh dari sini," laki-laki itu menyodorkan kaleng bir dingin pada Changmin yang menerimanya dengan riang gembira. Kini mereka aman di bawah bayangan pohon kelapa. Sejuk sekali. "Gitu aja takut amat ditinggal sebentar."

"Yah! Aku hanya khawatir kamu tersesat hyung. Jung Yunho-shii si manusia pelupa paling parah dalam sejarah."

"Kenapa kamu membuatku terlihat buruk sekali. Aku kan tidak separah itu," Yunho mengatakan itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Changmin ingin sekali menciumnya. Temannya sejak kecil ini memang selalu membuatnya gemas.

Membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tawa Changmin menghilang seketika itu juga saat memperhatikan Yunho dengan tenang minum di sampingnya. Lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna kembali menyihirnya, sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ya, sudah selama itu. Karena sekarang mereka sudah mahasiswa dan kuliah di kampus berbeda dengan jurusan bertolak belakang. Changmin mengambil matematika yang paling dibenci Yunho dan Yunho jadi calon pengacara yang sama sekali tak menarik minat Changmin.

"Mana ada calon pengacara yang rambutnya cokelat terang." Changmin meluruskan lagi pikiran dan suasana hatinya dengan trademark snarky-nya. Mengomentari langkah radikal dari seorang Yunho yang pertama kalinya mengecat rambut dan tentu saja bangga akan itu. Bagaimanapun dia dulu murid teladan di sekolah yang jelas tak akan dipanggil guru karena mengecat rambut.

"Nanti kalau sudah jadi pengacara akan kuhitamkan lagi," bela Yunho. "Mumpung masih kuliah aku akan ganti rambut tiap bulan. Enaknya untuk bulan depan kupotong bagaimana ya? Atau aku cat lebih blonde saja ya."

"Putih saja sekalian."

Yunho memberikan tatapan jengah yang disambut cengiran Changmin. "Aku belum kakek-kakek."

"Tapi pikunmu itu sudah menyamai kakek-kakek," lanjut Changmin usil yang membuahkan keheningan sejenak. "Bagaimana komentar dosen?"

Yunho mahasiswa kesayangan di kampus dan angkatannya sehingga tak ada dosen yang tidak mengidolakannya. Riwayat akademis yang tak ada cacat, pandai bergaul dan aktif di organisasi jurusan maupun yayasan amal. Changmin heran bagaimana Yunho bisa membagi waktunya padahal dia tahu sendiri orang itu kerap jalan dengan gerombolannya.

"Memangnya harus dikomentari? Haish...seperti tak pernah muda saja mereka itu," rutuk Yunho sambil membuka kaleng keduanya. "Bagaimana? Kamu suka? Aku ganteng tidak?"

Changmin merasa pipinya memerah dan Yunho melihatnya. "Aaah...kenapa kamu jadi malu-malu begitu?" goda Yunho sambil cengar-cengir. "Apakah aku menggetarkan hatimu?"

_Iya._

"Iya," akhirnya Changmin memberanikan diri bersuara. "Kamu cocok dengan rambut itu."

Yunho tampak terkesiap dengan jawaban Changmin itu, menunggu kata selanjutnya tapi ternyata tidak ada. Air mukanya pun berubah keras dan senyum itu menghilang. Dia tahu pernyataan itu serius. Dia tahu tendensi pernyataan itu bukan sebagai teman semasa kecilnya yang tumbuh bersama hingga dewasa. Changmin tak akan pernah memberikan jawaban normal dengan suara lembut seperti itu, tulus dan manis. Anak itu akan menggodanya mati-matian hingga dia marah atau salah tingkah.

Yunho tak suka jawaban itu.

Tiba-tiba merasa terkhianati.

"Hyung..." Changmin menahan tangan Yunho yang beranjak ingin meninggalkannya. Tahu apa yang dipikirkan hyung-nya itu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Karena itu kamu mengajakku kemari?" Yunho tak menutupi kekesalannya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih meremas kaleng yang sudah kosong.

Changmin mengangguk dan menatap serius Yunho hingga hyung-nya itu menurut untuk duduk lagi. Changmin menenangkan hatinya sambil menatap horison air laut yang biru. Memandang garis datar bumi itu selalu membuat Changmin merasa percaya diri dan tenang. Karena ia selalu merasa sampai di ujung dunia, tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi sehingga harus menghadapi kenyataan apapun yang akan terjadi.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kamu pasti mendengar gosip itu kan?"

Yunho tak menjawab tapi dari raut wajahnya Changmin yakin laki-laki berwajah kecil itu memahami maksud pembicaraannya. Kejadian seminggu lalu di halaman parkir kampus ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menjemput tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu, bermaksud memberi kejutan pada Changmin. Namun akhirnya dia yang terkejut sendiri.

"Itu bukan gosip. Aku mendengarnya sendiri, melihatnya sendiri saat kamu mengatakannya."

Changmin tersenyum pedih, mengkhawatirkan luka yang akan ditanggungnya setelah ini. Saat itu teman-temannya menggodanya pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya sejak lama. Changmin tidak merasa tertantang tapi memang salahnya sendiri keceplosan menyebut nama Yunho pada mereka. Lalu Yunho mendengar sendiri Changmin mengatakan "Tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena dia adalah hyung."

"Kenapa kamu berbuat begini padaku?" Jelas ada gurat kesakitan dalam kalimat itu. "Kenapa kamu harus berbuat seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri?"

"…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa memilih jika itu menyangkut kamu Min," kalimat itu beraroma kemarahan yang mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyian. "...dan kamu tahu itu Min."

"Mianhe."

Changmin tak mampu melihat Yunho, meski sekedar melirik. Rasanya seperti pendosa.

"Itu juga karena aku? Yang di lenganmu?"

Tidak ada jalan kembali jadi Changmin mengangguk. Tanpa sadar dia menyentuh bekas luka memanjang di lengannya karena goresan pecahan kaca yang disengajanya sendiri itu, tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Luka yang dibuatnya tiga tahun lalu karena merasa bersalah telah diam-diam mencium Yunho saat tidur ketika menginap di rumahnya. Saat itu Yunho percaya pengakuan Changmin bahwa dia tertekan di-bully dan stres belajar persiapan olimpiade sekolah.

Kini Changmin yakin Yunho akan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya percaya dengan bualan seperti itu. _Tentu saja dia percaya, apapun yang dikatakannya pasti dipercaya._

"Mian...itu bukan salahmu hyung."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. I'm sorry, i'm really sorry for everything. Really..." potong Yunho cepat. "Mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak ada di hidupmu."

"Anniyo!"

"Itu benar Min. Seharusnya aku tidak pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Seharusnya kamu lolos seleksi beasiswa ke Jepang. Jadi kita tidak perlu terlalu saling mengenal begini."

"Hyung…"

"Kamu tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku sekarang kan?" tanpa sadar Yunho membentak. "Bukannya aku tidak bersimpati, iya aku sangat paham kamu merasa terluka tapi aku juga. Kita sama-sama terluka tapi tidak bisa merasakan karena luka itu berbeda."

Yunho berhenti sejenak setelah merasakan Changmin memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sangat terluka. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini."

"I Know hyung...i know."

Entah berapa lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan, mendengar suara ombak yang menjadi semakin menderu-deru seiring senja turun mengantarkan kedatangan malam. Yunho menatap kejauhan dengan jutaan penyesalan di matanya, tenggorokannya tampak tercekat seperti menghalangi muntahan kekecewaan yang lebih banyak dan kejam.

Changmin merasa semakin bersalah. Dia tahu Yunho orang yang emosional, saat marah atau kecewa maka dia akan memuntahkan sejadi-jadinya tapi setelah itu selesai. Pasti sangat berat bagi Yunho sekarang, menahannya hingga terasa sakit hanya demi melindungi orang yang menyakitinya.

*_To protect the one we love, we hurt someone else_.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang," Changmin akhirnya beranjak lebih dulu. "Aku saja yang menyetir."

Changmin sengaja tidak membujuk Yunho mengikutinya, dia sudah tahu bakal tidak didengarkan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika laki-laki itu menubruknya dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya yang kuat di dada Changmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu itu.

Seorang Jung Yunho menangis tanpa suara.

Selama belasan tahun berteman baru kali ini Changmin melihat Yunho menangis dan sialnya itu disebabkan olehnya. _Good Shim Changmin, kau resmi jadi manusia paling brengsek sedunia. _

Sudah terlalu banyak kata "mianhe" hari ini, batin Changmin dengan tersenyum getir sehingga memilih diam saja. Berdiri di sana, memegangi tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di tanah. Bersikap baik-baik saja ketika bahu itu bergetar tanpa suara di bawah tangannya.

Rasanya sama seperti saat ia menyayat lengannya dulu.

Changmin merasakan guratan perih tak kentara di hatinya ketika tangannya memegang tangan Yunho untuk menenangkannya. Pria itu masih mengenakan gelang pemberiannya di ulang tahun pada tahun lalu. Changmin senang Yunho tak keberatan mengenakannya meski sama persis miliknya, karena memang sepasang. Hal itu yang membuat mereka sering digoda jika sedang pergi bersama.

Sekarang Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Setelah entah berapa menit yang terasa begitu panjang akhirnya Yunho berdiri tegak dan mengusap wajahnya, merapikan air mukanya yang berantakan. "Ayo kita pulang," hanya itu, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Matahari bulat merah pekat seperti terbakar mengiringi langkah terakhir mereka meninggalkan pantai itu. Pantai yang jadi penuh kenangan menyakitkan.

Saat itu Changmin memaksa untuk menyetir mobil itu namun Yunho melarang. Alasannya Changmin belum mahir dan jalanannya tidak mudah untuk pemula sepertinya. Selain itu Yunho berdalih dengan menyetir akan membuatnya fokus, melupakan carut marut hatinya tadi. Changmin jelas sudah tidak punya kosa kata lagi untuk menolak permintaan itu meski firasatnya buruk.

Teramat sangat buruk.

Keheningan tak nyaman menyergap saat mobil memulai perjalanannya. Changmin melontarkan _joke_ ringan tapi berakhir garing sehingga kemudian memilih diam. Untuk membunuh kecanggungan akhirnya Changmin menyalakan _player_ di mobil itu. Namun tak dinyana malah memutar lagu melankolis, tidak menolong situasi. Changmin tahu diri dan berniat menggantinya, namun tangannya tak pernah sampai menekan tombol next.

….

Yang ada keheningan pekat setelah suara benturan keras terdengar.

…..

…..

…..

Changmin membuka matanya mendengar sayup-sayup lantunan lagu yang belum digantinya tadi. Perlahan mengisi otaknya yang kosong.

_Yuugeri ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou._

Kesadarannya yang masih separuh tersentak saat melihat sosok Yunho tergeletak tak jauh darinya memasuki ruang pandangnya. Terkulai dengan kubangan darah yang kental. Rambutnya yang coklat terang itu kini merah pekat. Kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Changmin yakin saat itu dia berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang masuk pendengarannya. Hanya alunan lirik selanjutnya yang dia ingat.

_Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara._

Lalu setelah itu semua hilang.

.

.

.

…bahkan Changmin baru menyadari setelahnya kenapa dia tidak sempat berdoa sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Berdoa untuk Yunho.

Hanya itu yang ia sesali.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

"Tidak."

Wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik seperti masih gadis itu memandang jauh ke dalam mata Changmin untuk meyakinkan dirinya. "Tampaknya kamu sedang senang hari ini," senyumnya merekah.

Mata Changmin langsung berbinar dan bersemangat mendengarnya. "Karena saya membawakanmu sesuatu!" jawabnya riang sambil mengeluarkan map dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkan pada wanita tersebut.

"Saya pikir tidak akan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Saya tahu kemarin hari ulang tahunmu jadi saya ingin menghadiahkan itu untukmu."

Wanita itu tak bisa menutupi rasa terharunya melihat map yang ternyata berisi gambar sketsa. Ia membelai kertas itu pelan-pelan. Changmin menggambar dirinya di kertas itu. Sebenarnya jauh dari mirip namun menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap sosok pengasuhnya itu. Seseorang penuh dengan warna biru.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu selama ini sensei. Saya sungguh berhutang banyak padamu. Tanpamu pasti saya sudah tidak ada di sini."

"Jangan hanya karena aku, ingatlah semua yang ada sekitarmu untuk terus hidup."

Changmin mengangguk dengan senyum cerah hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Dr. Kim Hae Jin merasa ingin menangis terharu melihat senyum itu, senyum yang akhirnya bisa didapat setelah terapi panjang melelahkan selama tiga tahun. Terapi yang menguras kehidupan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Keluarganya.

Sebagai psikiater ia sudah bertemu bermacam-macam pasien, namun Changmin yang paling rumit. Karena dia menolak untuk sembuh. Memilih hidup dalam dunia rekaannya. Begitu sulitnya menyeret dia keluar dari cangkang pilihannya itu.

Bahkan hingga 3 tahun ini Dr. Kim Hae Jin belum mendengar seluruh riwayat detil kehidupan Changmin dari mulut dia sendiri. Sejauh ini kisahnya didapat dari keluarga dan teman dekat. Kecelakaan mobil 3 tahun lalu itu tidak membuat Changmin mengalami luka serius, namun malah depresi yang membuatnya tumbang.

Di peringatan satu tahun kematian teman seperjalanannya yang tewas di kecelakaan itu, Changmin berubah menjadi orang yang tak dikenali. Hari itu dia pamit keluar rumah mengunjungi pemakaman dan pulang tengah malam sebagai orang lain. Sorot mata yang jauh berbeda dan sikap yang ganjil. Akhirnya dengan susah payah keluarganya membawanya menemui Dr. Kim. Sejak itulah terapi dimulai dari sebuah kamar serba putih di daerah perbukitan yang sejuk dan tenang.

Dr. Kim ingat betapa sulitnya memancing sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Changmin. Butuh waktu satu tahun bagi Dr. Kim untuk merangkum apa yang dialami Changmin. Perasaan merasa bersalah membuat orang yang dicintai dengan segenap jiwanya mati di depannya. Jadi jiwanya juga ikut terbawa orang itu ke alam sana.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak menahannya pergi. Dia bilang lebih baik dia mati daripada harus memilih, seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhnya memilih. Seharusnya aku bisu saja atau menggores lenganku dengan pisau dapur biar mati sekalian."_

Secara keseluruhan Changmin kadang mengingat apa yang terjadi tapi esoknya bisa lupa sama sekali. Lebih seringnya begitu. yakin dia sengaja memilah memori, melupakan yang tak ingin diingatnya namun sayangnya itu tidak terhapus dari memori bawah sadarnya. Sama seperti ketika dia sering menggumamkan bait pertama "Orenji no Taiyou" itu tanpa pernah mengingat asal memori lagu itu darimana.

Meski amnesia namun kejeniusan otak Changmin tidak berkurang. Karena itu ia kembali meneruskan kuliahnya yang mandeg sejak kecelakaan.

"Saya tidak yakin bisa memecahkan rumus matematika lagi. Saya lebih suka menggambar."

Selama terapi Changmin diberi hal baru untuk melatih fokus konsentrasinya lagi dan dari beberapa yang ditawarkan ternyata ia cocok menggambar. Pemulihannya jauh lebih cepat sejak bisa menggambar. Gambarannya tidak bagus-bagus amat tapi dia bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui media itu dibanding lainnya. Emosinya terlihat jelas dari tarikan pensilnya maupun warna yang digunakan. Namun selama dua tahun selalu mempelajarinya akhirnya sekarang hasil gambarnya sangat bagus. Bahkan laku dijual.

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu. Kalau kamu nyaman menggambar ya tinggalkan saja matematika. Keluarga juga setuju begitu kan?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian hening namun sebuah kesunyian yang nyaman.

"Ada orang lain lagi yang menawariku mengerjakan webtoon baru," lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Itu hal yang bagus. Kamu menerimanya?"

"Saya sudah mengajukan draft-nya untuk satu chapter dan mereka menyukainya. Mereka bilang akan mempostingnya minggu depan, jika banyak yang baca nanti akan dilanjutkan."

"Tentang apa ceritanya?"

"Seseorang tak bernama dan kehidupannya yang tak terduga, pertemuan dan kehilangan yang dialaminya sebagai orang tak punya nama," jawab Changmin sambil sibuk mengeluarkan map lainnya dari dalam tas kemudian menyerahkan pada dokternya itu.

"Seseorang dengan senyum yang menenangkan tapi rambutnya berwarna merah," Changmin kembali menerawang saat mengucapkannya. Seperti orang buta yang meraba benda untuk mengenalinya. "Sangat merah."

Dr. Kim merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ia berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya tetap stabil meski merasa begitu bersemangat.

"Kenapa harus merah?"

Changmin terdiam sebentar, masih dengan pandangan kosong, seperti berpikir tapi juga melamun. "Entahlah. Saya pikir warna yang kontras bagus untuknya."

"Karena dia tidak punya nama?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dia tetap butuh identitas. Karena kulitnya pucat, seperti tidak punya darah."

"Kamu tak mengingatnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Si rambut merah ini."

"Saya mengenalnya?"

Dr. Kim melihat kebingungan tanpa kepalsuan di dalam sorot mata Changmin saat menanyakan itu. Psikiater paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kamu sering menggambarnya sejak pertama bisa menggambar."

Dr. Kim tidak sepenuhnya bohong tapi juga bukan itu yang sebenarnya. Changmin hanya menggambarnya tiga kali ketika menceritakan tentang Yunho dan setelah itu tidak pernah lagi. Cukup dua kali ia menyebut dan Changmin terserang panik parah hingga tak bisa bernafas. Sejak itu Dr. Kim berusaha tak menyebut nama itu lagi.

Dari situ Dr. Kim tahu siapa orang bernama Jung Yunho dan arti keberadaannya untuk Changmin. Temannya sejak kecil yang begitu menyayanginya dan harus meregang nyawa di kecelakaan mobil itu. Dari gambar itu Dr. Kim yakin pria berambut merah tersebut adalah Yunho. Namun dia tak tahu kenapa harus berwarna merah karena menurut keterangan rambutnya hitam dan dicat cokelat terang. Changmin belum mengatakan sebabnya dan tak ada satupun keluarga yang tahu alasannya.

"Oh...itu..." Changmin menjawabnya pendek dengan keraguan yang kentara. "Dia dulu selalu bersamaku tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

Dr. Kim tahu benar maksud Changmin. Sosok rambut merah itu terus menghuni kepala Changmin saat pertama menjalani terapi, menemaninya kemanapun dan mengajaknya berbicara namun tak punya nama. Menurut asumsi Dr. Kim sebenarnya namanya Yunho tapi Changmin tidak ingat. Changmin mengaku orang itu sudah hilang dari dalam kepalanya setelah tahun pertama minum obat.

"Katamu dia sudah tidak muncul lagi kan? Dan kamu senang dia tidak muncul," tanya Dr. Kim tenang yang dijawab anggukan. "Jadi kenapa menggambarnya? Nanti kalau dia datang lagi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menggambarnya. Saya berharap dengan begini dia tidak muncul lagi. Biar terkurung di dalam kertas saja."

Sebagai psikiater Dr. Kim tahu dirinya tidak bisa memaksa pasien, apalagi yang satu ini memiliki catatan kecenderungan bunuh diri tinggi, jadi dia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman dukungan. "Jika dia muncul lagi kamu harus bilang padaku. Ingat ya…harus."

Changmin tersenyum cerah mendengar persyaratan itu, karena dia sadar semua yang dilakukan harus dengan persetujuan dokternya. "Saya janji sensei."

Dr. Kim pun mengembalikan kertas draft itu dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa, tetap minum obatmu."

Changmin mengangguk.

_Aku percaya padamu Shim Changmin. _

_Kamu pasti bisa mengatasi semua ini._

_._

_._

_._

****THE END****

.

.

.

Quote:

(*)"**To protect the one we love, we hurt someone else**" taken from "Sunadokei" by L'Arc-en-Ciel (Kiss, 2008)

(*)_**Yuugeri ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou. Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara**_taken from "Orenji no Taiyou" (OST Moon Child – Gackt feat Hyde)


End file.
